


Ding Dong the Clown is Dead

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: They did it.  They finally killed it.  It's dead and can't hurt anyone anymore.  Hopefully this town can become a normal town, no curses, killer clowns or missing children.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

They did it. They finally killed it. It's dead and can't hurt anyone anymore. Hopefully this town can become a normal town, no curses, killer clowns or missing children. The 6 losers rest on the lawn in various states as the Neilbolt house collapses behind them. Bill sits on the ground examine his ankle he thinks he might have twisted it running out. Honestly he feels great full that that’s the only injury he has. Really they've all come out pretty lucky. Mike just some scrapes added to the wound he got from Bowers before on his arm. He pulls Bill up from the ground helping him limp towards the car. Ben and Beverly look much worse than they really are covered in dirt and blood sitting together with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around hers. Eddie seems fine, panicky but fine. Yelling about staph infections from stuff getting in his face wound from where he lays with his head on Richie's shoulder. Then turning his attention to Richie when he pushes himself up and turning to help him noticing the blood seeping through his shirt when he lifts his arm. Eddie yanking his t shirt up and inspecting the gash that runs from above the front of his hip around and up his side to the middle of his back.

“Oh my god Richie you need to go get this looked at!" Eddie tells him struggling to get Richie's button up shirt off to push against the wound.

"Eds it's fine. Stop!" Richie says laughing a little as Eddie man handles him

"It's fine you can fix it up when we get back to the town house"

Really Richie walks out with the most damage. The giant gash he got rolling himself and Eddie down a little path after Eddie woke him from the dead lights with a kiss, just in time before Eddie was impaled but not quite fast enough Pennywise's claw slashing down on him as they rolled.

By the time they got back to the town house they've all decided they really didn't want to be away from each other tonight just in case and making up for 27years of lost time sounds pretty good after the last couple of days.

“My room has 2 beds so might be best to stay there" Ben tells them.

"I don't care where we stay I just want a shower!" Eddie say frantically

"we should stay in pairs grab our stuff shower then meet back in Ben's room" Mike says then adding "I'm staying here tonight not really in the mood to go back to my apt with all the research and news articles lying around"

"I get that “Bill tells him gesturing up the stairs "come on you can us my room to shower after me" they head up the stairs to Bill's room.

"Come on Rich I'm showering in your room considering Bowers destroyed mine." Eddie says grabbing Richie's arm and pulling him along up the stairs. “I’ll grab my stuff first so after you shower we can clean you up" Richie follows along telling Ben and Bev they'll meet them in their room in a bit.

Ben is sitting on the bed Bev beside him running a towel over her hair both showered and in clean clothes. They both jump up as the door flies open and Eddie pushes through dragging a very confused Richie and shoving him to sit on the bed handing him a wad of galls. Turning to Ben Eddie frantically asks him

"Can you come help me get our bags from Richie's room I didn't want him to make his injury worse" not giving him time to answer he rushes back out into the hallway Ben following along.

Richie sits on the bed holding the galls in one hand and his shirt in the other hair still wet

" he didn't even give me time to properly get dressed" he says looking down at the gym shorts he threw on. "Fuck my glasses are still on the bathroom counter" Bev laughs walking over to him.

"You ok?" she asks him running her hand through his hair

"yea I'm good" he laughs a little setting the stuff beside him

"I know the dead lights can be tough..." she starts, but he cuts her off

"no...No it's not that it's just...one minute were in the shower kissing and that just another wow on its own. But his hand hit my side and I jumped because of this" he gestures to his side “and he looks and sees a little blood in the shower floor and freaks out. He jumps out and pulls me with him throws a towel at me and starts yelling and then pulling me here." he laughs looking at Bev. She throws the towel over his head rubbing it over his hair

“same old Eddie" 

"you know he fucking has tattoos?"

"No fucking way!" she yells laughing and hitting him in the shoulder.

"Yea like six of them. It's pretty hot" Richie says looking at Bev with a smile on his face.

"you're still really gone for him aren't you?" she ask him tucking a lock of hair behind his ear but before Richie can answer Eddie bust back into the room in a fashion only Eddie can fanny pack in hand Ben follows Eddie through the door comically carrying all their other bags Bev and Richie laughing at the over exasperated look on his face. Ben drops the bags on the floor and falls back onto the bed he was sitting on with Bev earlier as Eddie rushes to Richie examining his side.

"Oh it looks nowhere near as bad as I thought" Eddie tells him pulling medical supply out of the fanny pack.

"Yea I told you it wasn't that bad" Richie tells him as Eddie starts cleaning the wound and putting some bandages over it.

"There all good just make sure to keep it clean" Eddie tells him putting his supply away. "Oh here you left these" Eddie say slipping Richie's glasses back on his face for him keeping his hands on the sides of Richie's face as Richie leans his forehead against his.

Bill and Mike enter the room freshly cleaned the latter puling a rollaway cot.

"We stopped at the front desk to get an extra bed we figured you and Ben would share a bed, someone could take the couch and another the cot." Mike tells Bev as she gestures to the cot with a questing look on her face.

“There was actually someone working the front desk?" Ben ask

"yea guess everything is really going back to a normal town" Bill say setting down his bags before adding "but two are still going to have to share the other bed"

"yea I don't think that’s going to be a problem" Mike tells him pointing at Richie and Eddie sitting on the bed softly kissing each other in a cuddle.

"Oh when did that happen?" Bill asks. Bev was getting ready to answer but a voice from the doorway beats her too it

"I'm pretty sure it was always bound to happen" six sets of eyes stare wide-eyed at the figure Richie coming to his senses first

"STAN?!"


	2. ?

Should I write chapters on the conversations each pair have or keep on with the next part or both?


End file.
